Sonic Me Sweetie
by Blencathra
Summary: Written for Intentions Day on the Doctor & Wildman thread at Gateworld.  Jennifer settles down to watch a bit of Doctor Who.


**Written for our first ever Intentions Day on the Doctor & Wildman Thread at Gateworld.**

**Rating: M**** to be on the safe side (for smut & innuendo)**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, Doctor Who or any of the characters. This is purely for fun.**  
**Spoilers: None.**  
**Author Note: In this fic the last half of season 5 never happened, Ronon & Jennifer are together and Atlantis is still in the Pegasus galaxy.**

Ronon tiredly wiped his hand over the door sensor and let himself into the quarters he shared with Jennifer. It was dark within but the room was softly illuminated by the glow from the television. Jennifer was curled up in her pyjamas, munching popcorn. An open bottle of wine stood nearby on a small table. He leaned over the back of the sofa and gently kissed her exposed neck. She grinned up at him, blew him a kiss and then went back to watching the television.

"What are we watching?" he asked. Instead of an episode of House, as he had been expecting, the programme seemed to be about a man with strange hair and an even stranger face, who was dressed in torn clothes. He was talking to a little girl wearing a red cardigan.

"It's the latest season of Doctor Who." she said. "I've been waiting like... forever to get my hands on this."

Ronon pulled a face. The strange man seemed to be talking to the little girl about cracks in her wall. "So you've been wanting to see a programme about home improvements?" he joked and then yelped as she threw a cushion at him.

"I think I'll go get a shower," he said. "Don't eat all the popcorn! We need to save some for when we watch that Conan movie John gave us."

A while later, towel draped around his hips, Ronon wandered back to to sofa and settled himself next to Jennifer. She promptly turned and threw both legs over his thighs.

The strange man on the TV was now talking to what seemed to be a big eyeball in the sky.

"So what's this Doctor Who all about then? 'S he a doctor like you?"

"No. It's about a man who travels through space and time and..."

Jennifer paused, her eyes fastened on a drip of water running down Ronon's chest. She swallowed self-consciously.

"... and he visits different worlds..."

Ronon put his hand in her hair began making small circular motions with his thumb.

"... ummm... and he travels with various companions..."

"Yes?" Ronon prompted and grinned wickedly. He knew she was unable to resist him for long, particularly when he was still wet from the shower and dressed only in a towel. His other hand gently carressed her breast through her pyjamas.

"... and he has a... a... sonic screwdriver..."

"Is that like the special thing you keep in your bedside drawer?" He whispered and squeezed her nipple through the fabric of her top.

"Yes... I mean... no." she breathed.

"Does his screw-driver make you moan and scream, like the one in your drawer?"

"I...I... I think we'd better find out." she gasped and reached for the TV remote. "We can watch this tomorrow."

Ronon laughed and, picking her up, carried her to the bed. "I hope you remembered to get new batteries."

Much later Ronon padded naked to where the TV flickered quietly. Jennifer lay fast asleep, tired after a thorough sonic-ing. He picked up the remote but hesitated just before turning off the television. The image on the screen had been paused just as the strange man had run up to a blue box. Ronon clicked on play and watched the man open the door with a key and then enter a place that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. He turned the TV off quietly and then stopped to think.

Surely not? It must be a coincidence. How could the earth people know about the Satedan legend of The Oncoming Storm? A legend about just such a man, a man, no... a Lord who arrived on Sateda in a strange magical blue box that was bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. A man who had taught the Satedans to fight the wraith and win, when the people of other planets lived in ignorance and fear.

Back in the bed, Ronon curled himself around Jennifer, absorbing her warmth. Then all thoughts of the One known as Theta Sigma, The Oncoming Storm, drifted away as he fell fast asleep.


End file.
